Fairytale Ending
by lynxzpanther
Summary: Fairytale Ending songfic: "you are the damsel in distress and I am nothing less than your knight in tattered armor" Dwilaura oneshot, post-Hell Night.


_Written for An4st4sia over at tumblr. My first Dalton fanfic. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. _

_Side note: In my headcanon, no one is dead, even though this takes place post-Hell Night. _

_Disclaimer: Dalton belongs to the brilliant CP Coulter and the song definitely is not mine; it belongs to Brock Baker._

* * *

><p>Graduation was the first major event Dwight had to attend post-Hell Night, and yeah, he was a little more on edge than usual. For once it wasn't demons and ghosts that were haunting his mind, but rather memories of a wall covered in pictures and blood and being trapped in a burning building with almost all of his friends, unable to rescue them. It didn't help that the Winsdors had been over-protective and cautious around him since he got out of the hospital a couple months ago; nothing had gone back to normal because they were afraid to argue with anything he said. He hadn't been hunting in <em>weeks, <em>because they never let him go anywhere alone. It was slowly wearing on his sanity—but at least they hadn't touched his salt.

He wanted to see Charlie and all of the other Winsdor seniors graduate, but he just couldn't stand to be around so many people when they would all be watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Instead, he hid in the music room, the last place anyone would look for him. He's picking at the keys of the piano when he feels eyes on him and turns to see Laura in the doorway.

And okay, maybe he was hiding a bit from her, too. Because when the Adam investigation was going on, Dwight's feelings for her were completely platonic. She's Justin's little sister, after all; Dwight doesn't want to be on the White Queen's bad side, especially not after the discovery that Justin's secretly badass. But Laura Bancroft has been stuck in his head since he woke up in the hospital and, okay, maybe he has a _tiny_ crush on her now. It's been driving him crazy.

And, okay, maybe he encouraged the crush a little in his mind, because when he's thinking about her he's not thinking about blood and roses and fire and explosions. She brought him peace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and almost winced at his lack of conversational skills. The only thing that made him feel better was that he'd never been good at casual conversation, and she liked him well enough before.

"Charlie didn't see you and he got worried. He texted Justin and I told them I knew where you were."

He smiled a little, because of course she did. He'd be surprised if Laura missed _anything,_ because she was brilliantly observant. She'd make a good hunter. "Aren't you going to miss Justin graduating?"

"Nope!" She came over and sat on the piano next to him, smiling happily. "Justin gave me a schedule because he knew I couldn't sit still through all the boring speeches for hours. I've still got almost an hour."

"Oh." He picked at the piano again to fill the silence that fell over the music room. While he'd originally come here to be alone, it was weirdly peaceful sitting with Laura. He liked it.

"I heard you had a big performance at… Parent's Night," Laura commented, glancing sideways at him. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the piano keys.

"It was just a distraction, really," he told her, blushing slightly. He really, _really _wished he hadn't done that solo, but… "The twins talked me into it. I had to meet up with you, so I didn't have much time…"

"Justin told me it was pretty awesome. Too bad I missed it."

"Too bad," Dwight echoed. "It was a one-time thing."

"Really?" she asked. "So, if I dared you to sing for me now, you really wouldn't?" There was a challenge in her eyes, but Dwight wasn't prepared to take it.

"Nope."

"Please?" she pleaded. She bestowed upon him the look only a girl long experienced at manipulating her older brother could give, and he felt himself caving.

"…fine." The tune that got stuck in his head as he agreed attested to the fact that he had spent way too much time in Blaine's room—and more specifically around Blaine's _iPod_—lately, but it was stuck in his head now, so he started to sing.

_Every time I look at you  
>I see a crown your eyes of blue<br>Love inside so thick with deep emotion  
><em>

Singing in front of people had always made him nervous—his voice wasn't bad, but he just didn't enjoy it. That was why he'd never joined the Warblers, despite semi-insistent prodding from the Tweedles (when they were bored). But Laura was smiling at little bit at him while he sang, so he obviously didn't sound like a banshee, and he gained a little bit of confidence.

_I hear the words inside your head__  
><em>_The ones you wish I woulda said__  
><em>_The night is out the day is dead__  
><em>_You sway me more violent than the ocean_

_You are perfect in this light_

It was true; she really did look perfect in this moment. The light shined off of her blonde hair and made her eyes sparkle, dancing to the music.

_You are the damsel in distress__  
><em>_And I am nothing less__  
><em>_Than your knight in tattered armor__  
><em>_So, take my hand__  
><em>_Oh, baby come on__  
><em>_And we will run through the open fields__  
><em>_You and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending__  
><em>

Dwight was starting to realize that maybe his mind had picked this song because it was slightly relevant—to their situation, to how he felt about her.

He stood from the piano bench and offered her his hand. She took it after a moment and let him pull her up, spinning her around as he continued to sing.

_When we touch I feel your heart__  
><em>_Beat inside your chest it starts__  
><em>_Making me wild without a hesitation_

_I cannot contain this love__  
><em>_As strong as the hand of God above__  
><em>_More powerful than the kings of any nation__  
><em>

He twirled her around again and she laughed in delight. Okay, so maybe the sound of her laugh was a little bit musical—but he _definitely _didn't think that, because he _so _was not that cheesy.

_And you are the damsel in distress__  
><em>_And I am nothing less__  
><em>_Than your knight in tattered armor__  
><em>_So, take my hand__  
><em>_Oh, baby come on__  
><em>_And we will run through the open fields__  
><em>_You and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending__  
><em>

Dancing to Panic! at Parent's Night had been fun, and a high, and a little bit terrifying, but it had _nothing _on dancing with Laura Bancroft. Dwight wasn't a good dancer, not at all, but she stepped perfectly in time with him. The feel of her almost-kind-of-sort-of in his arms was a bit distracting and infinitely more exhilarating than running from all of the teachers and holding up an act all at once.

_When the dark gets too dark__  
><em>_Then I will be your light__  
><em>_When the pain's too great__  
><em>_Then I will be your fight__  
><em>_When you're blind to love__  
><em>_Then I will be your sight, oh__  
><em>_I will be your knight__  
><em>_In tattered armor__  
><em>

It felt almost like a promise when he sang it, one that he wasn't sure he could keep, but at the same time he sort of understood why all the couples in love always wanted to sing to each other. Not that he was in love (_not yet, _his brain supplied unhelpfully), but it felt…really nice.

_You are the damsel in distress__  
><em>_And I am nothing less__  
><em>_Than your knight in tattered armor__  
><em>_So, take my hand__  
><em>_Oh, baby come on__  
><em>_And we will run through the open fields__  
><em>_You and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending__  
><em>

Even if she liked him, they probably wouldn't work. She lived in England and he lived here, and Justin would be gone next year, so Laura wouldn't have any real reason to sneak into Dalton. But right now Dwight really, really hoped that something _could _work—someday, somehow.

_Yes, you and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending__  
><em>_Yes, you and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending_

_A fairytale ending_

After everything they'd been through, he really wanted a happy ending. He'd been the hero enough times this year; it didn't feel like too much to ask for.

_Welcome, welcome, welcome__  
><em>_To happily ever after_

The song came to a close and he released her, not letting his reluctance to let go of her show. She clapped, filling the sudden silence, and he blushed. "You're good," she told him.

"Thanks." He couldn't think of anything better to say, but she didn't seem to require more words.

Instead, Laura took his hand and dragged him to the door. "Come on!" she insisted when he froze up—_she was holding his hand! _"We're going to miss Charlie if we don't hurry," she told him. "His last name starts with A."

Dwight nodded and they raced off, and he wasn't even worried about how mad everyone would be that he'd run off, because this moment was _so _totally worth it.

And okay, yeah, maybe he was a little bit in love with Laura Bancroft.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love! <em>


End file.
